Personal Assistant
by whisperingeye
Summary: Just an outlook on what it'd be like to be Carlos Pena's personal assistant. One shot.


**I day dreamed about this one day and decided to make it into a one shot, possibly turning into a story depending on it's received.**

**Who wouldn't love to be Carlos' person assistant?**

* * *

"You sound like such a douche, Carlos," Kendall laughed. "I don't see why you need a personal assistant."

"Not all of us still live with our parents, Kendall," he teased. "I have bills to worry about and when we're on the road so much, it just seems easier to have someone constantly checking up on the house and making sure things are taken care of."

"Yeah but why don't you just get Ariel to do it? I mean, she is your girlfriend…"

"I don't want her handling my money," Carlos shrugged. "It's not that I don't trust her or anything but in case something happened to us, I wouldn't want to worry about her taking everything and moving to the Bahamas." Carlos turned to his friend and they started laughing. The two of them were going over a letter Carlos had sent to one of Kendall's mom's friends who was helping him find a personal assistant. Since the recent fame the young men had come into, they were constantly traveling and working on set, that Carlos was having a hard time making sure all of his personal business was being monitored correctly. It just made the best sense to him to have someone help him out.

"But there's so many specifications," Kendall looked over the list Carlos had written out and sighed. "Can't you just write 'hard working, trust worthy and hot'?" Carlos snatched back the paper.

"I don't need a hot girl to take care of my stuff Kendall. And like you just pointed out, I do have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but you could set me up with her!" Kendall joked. Carlos had set up a different email account to receive all of the applicants and for the first time since the letter had been sent out over a week ago, he was checking his inbox. "Did you at least ask them to include a photo? What if she's super ugly?

"Again Kendall," Carlos groaned, "I'm not looking for someone attractive, just someone to get what I need done." A few hours had passed and Carlos seemed to find at least something wrong with each applicant. "Too old, too young. Why can't there just be a regular person who needs a job? I don't want an intern but I don't need a fifty year old being my second mother, either."

Kendall stood up. "Well as fun as this is, I'm going to be heading out, see you in rehearsal."

"Thanks for nothing," Carlos muttered as Kendall slammed shut the front door. Just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Carlos assumed it to be Kendall returning because he had forgotten something. "What'd you forget this…" His words were cut off when he saw a young woman standing there.

"Um, hello," she said quietly. Carlos smiled and stood up a bit straighter. "My name is Juliet Stevens, Mrs. Williams asked me to stop by in regards to the assistant position. Are you Mr. Pena?" she spoke with confidence but she had pronounced his name wrong.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Pena," he corrected her and stepped aside, letting her walk in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she turned around to shake his hand. "Pena," she repeated, "Lovely to meet you."

"Yes," he smiled at her. "Um, come in. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you…"

"I emailed you," she motioned to his computer. "And Mrs. Williams said it would be wise to just stop by seeing as you're incredibly busy."

"That I am," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously until he realized there was nothing he needed to worry about. Yes, Juliet was attractive but he was hiring her for a work position. He needed to remain strictly professional. "Do you have any experience with work like this? How old are you?" he looked her up and down and realized he had been staring at her too long before making eye contact with her again. "Sorry," he muttered but she didn't seem to notice as she was pulling out a resume for him.

"I'm almost twenty one," she smiled at him a little hesitantly. "I know that's rather young for a personal assistant but I've done work like this before, pretty much all through high school and I understand the kind of schedule this job requires."

"Let's just take a look at your resume then, shall we," he smiled and motioned for her to follow him towards the living room where they could both sit. As Carlos looked over her resume he literally could find no fault in her with the exception of her age but if she seemed to be responsible and trust worthy, what was the issue? "Can I be honest with you?" his tone startled her but she nodded and smiled. "I'm basically up shit creek because we're leaving to go to Europe for three months and I need someone to take care of my dog and keep up with my bills and make sure the house is okay and such and since my girlfriend just has too much to do," he rolled his eyes and sighed. "You don't seem like a freak or anything and if Mrs. Williams asked you to personally come over here; she must not see anything wrong with you, so I guess I'm offering you the job."

"Really?" she asked him smiling. "That's it? You don't need to do a back ground check or anything?"

"Should I?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"No," she laughed. "I mean I haven't done anything so I wouldn't care but you just trust me like that? No big deal?"

"I did up until you went into that whole speech about how I _shouldn't_ trust you!" he teased and they laughed together. "I could give you a spreadsheet I have of all my account information and if you wouldn't mind handling bills and such. I mean we could go into a more detailed description of your job another day, I'm actually late for rehearsals," he looked behind her at the clock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you," she stood up, planning to see herself out.

"I invited you in, so it's technically my fault," he followed her out to the door and by complete accident, placed the hand on the small of her back as she stepped out. "I'll be in touch," he winked.

"Thank you, Mr. Pena," she waved at him and he realized that how he was acting was completely unprofessional. She was now his assistant and no longer okay to flirt with.

**Four Months Later**

"You're sure you don't mind taking me home?" Kendall asked Carlos as they walked through the terminal. "I could just wait for Logan's flight or take a cab or something."

"Kendall, it's fine," Carlos said a bit aggravated. "Ariel is picking me up and I'm sure she won't mind dropping you off, you're basically on the way home." The two of them quickly made their way, zipping in and out of people, trying to go unnoticed. As they stepped outside the airport, Carlos scanned the cars and was a little upset to not see Ariel, parked and waiting. "I'll just give her a quick call," he smiled at Kendall and Kendall raised his eyebrows back, not surprised she wasn't there.

"Five bucks says she forgot," Kendall sighed.

"Shut up," Carlos hissed. "Hey baby," he said into the phone, "Where are you parked?...What do you mean you forgot?...Baby, I'm here waiting for you at the airport…No my flight got in **today**…Okay, I understand." Carlos hung up the phone and turned to Kendall.

"You can pay me later," Kendall grinned. "Cab?"

"I'll go get one," Carlos set his bags down next to Kendall and walked over towards a booth. A few minutes later he returned with a scowl. "Apparently everyone out here is waiting for a cab and we're 35th on the list…"

"There are thirty five people ahead of us?" Kendall shrieked. "Shit, we might as well just go back in there and wait for James' and Logan's flight…or," Kendall smiled at Carlos, "You could call up that snazzy assistant of yours." Ever since Carlos had hired Juliet, he couldn't stop raving at how at ease she made him feel and how great of a job she was doing. Carlos was, however, very particular about how he described her, not ever saying she was attractive but had a great personality and Kendall was dying to know what she looked like.

"I can't, Kendall. It's Sunday. This is the only day off I gave her and I promised her I'd never bother her unless it was an emergency."

"What the hell do you think this is?" Kendall motioned around them, indicating this was not the ideal situation.

"Fine," Carlos groaned. He took his phone back out of his pocked and dialed Juliet's number. She, of course, answered on the first ring. "Hello, Juliet," Kendall noticed Carlos' tone of voice changing, indicating he was excited to speak with her. "No, no, everything's fine…yes my flight did get in today…No I haven't been home to check, I was actually going to ask you for a favor…How'd you know?...Yes, if you wouldn't mind…Thanks, see you soon." Carlos hung up the phone and sat on the ground next to Kendall. "She'll be here in about 20 minutes."

"So is she hot?" Kendall asked Carlos again.

"I'm not going to discuss the anatomy of my assistant with you, Kendall. Judge her for yourself." Just minutes later, Carlos and Kendall snapped their heads up to the sound of a car honking and Carlos saw Juliet waving from the driver's seat. She quickly hopped out and opened the rear hatch of her suburban and met the boys on the other side of the car.

"Hello, Mr. Pena," she addressed Carlos. "And Mr. Schmidt, nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand to Kendall.

"You can call me Kendall," he replied smoothly, bringing up her hand to his lips. "Nice to meet you, Juliet."

"Cut it out, Kendall," Carlos rolled his eyes. "And how many times have I told you, Juliet, you can call me Carlos."

"Sorry Mr. P—Carlos," she smiled. As she began loading their bags into the back of the car, Carlos removed the bags from her hands and lead her around to the driver's seat without saying a word. "What—" she questioned as he pushed her into the car.

"We can take care of the bags, Juliet. You're doing me enough of a favor by picking us up."

"She's hot," Kendall whispered to Carlos as they put the last of the bags in the back.

"Don't Kendall," Carlos warned, giving him a stern look. The two of them quickly got into Juliet's car and they headed towards Kendall's house.

"So, Juliet," Kendall started but Carlos turned and glared. "What were you doing on this fine Sunday afternoon? Before your jerk of a boss called you," he smiled as Juliet looked at him through the rear view mirror before looking over at Carlos.

"Definitely not a jerk boss," she smiled. "I was actually on my way to meet some friends at the beach, which is why I'm dressed this way. Sorry it's unprofessional," she said more so to Carlos, apologizing for her attire.

Carlos finally noticed what she was wearing. She had her hair pulled back in a loose bun and he could see the straps of a bright green bikini peeking out the sides of her tank top.

"I think you look great," Kendall commented.

"Thanks," Juliet said, cocking her eyebrow at him, unsure if it was appropriate for her to accept a compliment like that from one of her bosses' friends.

"Not to mention, you're a hell of a lot better company than our other ride," Kendall mumbled.

"Who was your other ride?" Juliet smiled, clueless to Kendall's dig at Ariel.

"My girlfriend," Carlos sighed.

"Oh," Juliet said quietly, immediately feeling like she had said the wrong thing.

"Don't feel bad, Jules," Kendall leaned up and tapped her shoulder. "Even Carlos can't stand her."

"Kendall, enough talking," Carlos snapped and closed his eyes.

Without much talking from anyone, Juliet dropped Kendall off at his parents' house and he promised her she'd be seeing a lot more of him and Carlos couldn't help but laugh at how uninterested she was being towards him.

"Sorry about all this," Carlos said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It comes with the job," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

"No it doesn't," he shook his head and they laughed together.

The ride from Kendall's was a short one and soon enough, Juliet pulled up in front of Carlos' house.

"Look, I know you just got back and everything and it **is** a Sunday, but there's something things I need to go over with you and since I'm already here…" she looked over at him as he was halfway out the car.

"Come on up," he waved his arm and they both got out of the car. Despite Carlos' many pleas, Juliet helped him carry his bags up to the house. The two of them sat down and they went over most of what Juliet needed to cover and she even got a few tour stories out of Carlos.

Before the two of them had realized, it was nearly evening and they had spent the whole day just talking and catching up.

"Well, I should be going," Juliet reluctantly stood up and Carlos too.

"Thanks again for working on a Sunday," he said quietly, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Like I said, part of the job," she repeated. Suddenly, she was engulfed in Carlos' arms and he wrapped them around her waist, causing her head to rest on his shoulder. Unsure if this was okay, Juliet slowly brought her hands around his neck, anchoring him to her body. The two stood like this for over a few minutes when Carlos finally pulled away. "Sorry," she said quickly and quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" he whispered, just inches from her lips.

"Hugging you back," she smiled.

"I didn't mind it," he mirrored her actions.

"Um," she blushed and pushed her bangs out of her face, "I best be getting out of here, Mr. Pena."

"Alright Ms. Stevens," he emphasized the use of her last name and she scrunched her nose at him.

"Why'd you call me that?" she grinned.

"Because you keep calling me by my last name. It's Carlos, Juliet."

"Sorry **Carlos**," she teased. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes until Carlos inched forward towards her. "Carlos," she whispered. No matter how badly they wanted to kiss one another, both of them knew it was strictly unprofessional.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and took a step back, not even realizing he had been centimeters from her. "Thanks again for today," he half smiled at her as he walked her to the door.

"It's my job," she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smug smile. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely," Carlos couldn't stop smiling. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked her nervously, as if she would have said no.

"I'd be delighted," she twirled around on her heels, waving goodbye before she got into her car.


End file.
